


I Know Who You Are

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bitterness, Canon Compliant, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Poverty, Pre-Canon, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shame, Surprise Ending, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: It takes Gansey a moment, but he recognizes the name 'Adam Parrish' from somewhere before they meet for the first time...Oneshot/drabble





	I Know Who You Are

Adam Parrish knew what he looked like to most people. He knew they could see the bitterness to him, the almost sullen way he carried himself--though to be totally fair, he had good reason for it too. He knew they could see most of the bruises he had on him. Whether or not they chose to recognize them as abuse, or just look away.

It hurt in a different sense though. Adam had the chance to go to Aglionby. That was where the rich boys went. He knew that those boys, who could've been almost like his equals--but now they looked at him with disdain. 

It wasn't long before he met Richard Gansey III, who just went by Gansey (odd, but better than dick or something, that was for sure). Adam knew who he was. But Gansey kind of gave him an odd look. Not a mean look. Just odd. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name," Gansey said. And surprisingly enough, he really did sound sorry. 

"Oh. Adam Parrish."

Gansey's eyes lit up in what could only be recognition. Adam wished he didn't know him. 

_Please don't say it. I know you know I'm on the scholarship. Just please don't say it._

"...you're the guy Ronan has a colossal crush on," Gansey said instead. 

Oh. Not what he was expecting.


End file.
